Storm Shadows Evaluation
by R.S.W.D.W
Summary: Psyche-Out has to give Storm Shadow a psychological evaluation and is asked to bring his family.
1. Chapter 1

G. I. Joe

Storm Shadow's Evaluation

BY R.S.W.D.W

Disclaimer; I IN NO WAY POSSIBLE OWN G., OR ANY OF ITS OFFILIATS. Also this is just a story line _I created _and _does not_ follow the toon or comic in any way.

Disclaimer #2; I honestly don't remember the age differences and real names and other minor & major characteristics of all the Joe's. I'm trying very hard to just focus on the few I do remember… (But that's not too many)…The main characters are Snake Eye's and Storm Shadow. Also, before you flame me for it, YES, I know S.S name is Thomas, but bare with me we'll get to that. As for S.E's, if he has a real name I've never heard it mentioned, so again bare with me and if one of you know it, PLEASE tell me and I'll fit it in.

Disclaimer #3; I have no idea of the time line so I'm making them around 24 and 25 at the year 2008. Also, Sniper, Hacker, Shane and Jade are my creations.

Summery; Storm Shadow is required to attend a psychological evaluation courtesy of Psyche-Out and is asked to bring his family.

Beta-ed by Apple Blossom

**Storm Shadow's POV**

So you want to know about my life from the start do you?

Well just remember you're the one who asked.

It was 1988; I really don't remember much, I was only 4 years old. What I do remember was a _mean, bald headed_ man the size of a bear, and I mean, _maliciously_ mean. When he wasn't busy yelling at me, he was beating me, except when there was someone important supposed to show up. Then he'd just shake the hell out of me and make me sit or stand in the closet or in my bedroom holding buckets of water until my arms fell off.

Another thing I can remember is that there was some Assassin that came out of nowhere to become an instant legend and a popular one. Rumor says he claimed the name Sniper for himself, though even at my young age I personally think the media did that for him.

Whoever _he_ was, he was perplexing to say the least. He would swoop in, assassinate whomever he was hired to knock off and disappear in a heartbeat. Ya, a lot of assassins worked that way but eventually they got caught one way or another. Thing was, this person never left any clues, no one ever saw him or heard were his shots were being fired from and he only took jobs that were the most expensive and hard to get.

Mainly, he got a large number of mob members or drug lords that the police couldn't touch. I never could understand why the police wanted to arrest the man he was doing them a favor after all.

The other thing that made him so unusual was his weapon; it was so… futuristic for that day and time. With it, he literally shot small bi-planes down clear across the other side of a small city. I remember being very impressed with his aiming talent, for some reason I idolized him.

Back then I remember 'Sniper' taking out someone in our own city. I was so excited to know he was in _our_ city. I was actually able to forget the bald bear that social services made me live with, also, that day I met my brother for the first time.

He was half a head taller and one year older than me. The social worker said his name is William…humm…I can't remember his last name anymore. I'll have to remember to ask, later. Anyway, she explained that William couldn't speak. The accident he was in left his vocal cords destroyed. It's also how he became an orphan. He had a small white board, a marker and an eraser he use to communicate with. He also had a small book 'American sign language.'

Me, I didn't have the luxury of knowing my parents. I was abandoned seconds after being born. They, whoever _they_ were put me in a trash can. The actual owner of said trash can found me and called the police.

In 1989, _exactly_ one year later, brother and I were minding our own business when the 'bear' came in drunk and stoned. That's when I was most afraid of him. Will still didn't understand he should not bug the man when he was like that. He scribbled on his board and held it to the man. The expression on his face was horrid…

--

**Snake Eye's POV**

1988? Well, it went along swimmingly until _that_ tractor trailer slammed into mom and dad's minivan. I woke up in the hospital with dozens of strangers swarming me. I tried to ask were mom, dad and sis were but my throat hurt so bad I couldn't get anything to come out. The next day my older sister was moved into my room so we could be together. I was never so happy to see her in all my short life. I tried to ask her questions but couldn't get sound to come out of my mouth.

She calmed me down then told me what happen to my voice, then to mom and dad. I was devastated to say the least, but she reassured me everything would be alright. After we were released from the hospital, social services decided it would be easier on them to separate us so they could place us in homes.

I cried of course and clung to sis's leg as if it were the only thing keeping me alive. I only let go after she promised to find me, no mater what. I was placed in a home of a really big scary looking man and a kid younger and scrawnier than me. He was introduced as John Doe, that's what the hospital named him since he was abandoned from birth. I couldn't help but think how cold that name seemed.

Strangely, for a 4 year old he seemed awfully fascinated with the news channels, until he explained he was looking to see if 'Sniper' put another sick, twisted creep out of the populace's misery.

I couldn't help thinking his fascination with an assassin was unhealthy until John pointed out all the creeps he was taking down. I found myself applauding the man…Do you think that was horrible of me? Months went by and I discovered just how scary the man I had to live with was and since he always knew when the social worker came to visit, he successfully hid this fact from them.

He was a horrible drunk and drug addict. John told me when he was like that to just stay quiet and out of sight and for a year I did, but after he tripped over his feet for the umpteenth time that day my conscience took over and I asked if he was all right. He rewarded my concern with a heavy slap across my face and choking me till I was blue.

John tried to come to my rescue yelling at him to stop but was silenced when the man back handed him half way across the living room floor…it knocked him out cold…sorry my candy I'm chewing on choked me a little there.

I remember praying to God or any entity that was there to help. I didn't want John to die and I didn't want to join my parents just yet either. I remember the edges of my vision getting black and hoping John would be ok. Then, the door flew off its hinges and in walked a man in a long dark-gray duster that flowed behind him like a cape. He had dark black visor-like sunglasses and a scowl on his face that would make St. Slaughter shiver.

The creep chocking the life out of me let go and charged the stranger, only to meet the other side of the wall. I remember being shocked at how strong the slender man was. He was nowhere as tall as the 'bear', that's what brother called him, yet he backhanded him all the way to the other side of the room!

I had mixed emotions over that, (one) I was relived to have been rescued but (two) terrified as to what the 'bear' might do to us when he gets up. Then I noticed that the stranger was holding John and had his hand out for me to take it…he was offering to tack us away. I took his hand and he lifted me up to sit on his hip, I think I surprised him when I clung to his neck like a lifeline…

--

**Sniper's POV**

1989 was interesting to say the least. I had five jobs I had agreed to, two for two million, two for three and a half mill and one for four million. Hacker, my partner, had just created a new weapon for me to play with. It was completely hi-tech and the sunglasses he made had an ear phone and a microphone that strapped to my neck, so I could communicate with him. The gun was twice as big and twice as heavy as the last one he made, but he promised a mess load of new features and a longer distance range. A longer range is always good, but the weight of the thing bugged me. Ya, I could carry it and all, I was always freakishly strong for my age and gender, but still is it asking too much?

I was just hanging out waiting for my mark to show up, I stalked him for about a month to get his routine and decide were the best location to tag him would be. Then I heard the commotion next door. It sounded like someone falling over them selves while they were walking across a floor with marbles all over it. I had just moved in a week ago and didn't know much about the Neighbors except the one down the hall. At that time he was a Detective. _Him_, I tried to learn about since he would pose a problem. So far every thing had been in my favor. The Detective wouldn't be home for another four hours.

Hacker snapped me out of my musing when he announced the arrival of my target. I was so far away I couldn't see even with the scope he put on my new toy. But it also had a feature he wanted to try. I would never recommend anyone using a weapon for the first time in a situation like this but I trust him with my life so I agreed.

He did this hi-tech stuff and my sunglasses instantly became a grid map of the street my target was located. "Cool." I had whispered to him. "I thought you'd like it. So you don't mind shooting blind do you? The bullets I made for your weapon are as hi-tech as your glasses. I can even make them turn corners if I have to." He had told me and I laughed. "So, that's why you wanted me so far away, you wanted to play." "Yep." He replied, and then I heard another thud from next door. "Let me know when you're ready." I told him, as I mused about how helpful a turning bullet would be, being so far away.

I heard another thud from next door then Hacker came over the headset, "Ok let it go." "Copy that firing in three, two, and one." BAM! Next thing I knew my back was on the floor! I got up yelling at Hacker, "What the hell did you do? That wasn't silent at all!" "Sorry forgot." Forgot my ass! I started breaking the gun down when I heard a kid screaming. "No, stop it! You're choking him! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" then there was the unmistakable sound of ones back hand across a soft cheek then there was silence.

That really pissed me off.

After placing the weapon in its carryall, I stormed out into the hallway, kicked the door to the Neighbor's place in and trudged straight through it. There was a big bald ugly guy choking one kid and another on the floor next to him. The moron charged me and I back-handed him across the room with great pleasure.

I went to the little blonde since he was out cold then turned to the brunette. He was staring up at me in pure astonishment. I held my hand out to him and he grabbed hold. I pulled him up to sit on my hip. I was a little surprised that he latched onto me so tightly. I turned to the door, when to my horror, I heard Detective Edward demanding to know what the hell was going on and another neighbor telling him that he wasn't sure.

We went out the window onto the trellis. I as cat-like as possible, and you would be very surprised how easy it really is, jumped to mine.

After climbing inside I set them down, the blonde was waking up finally. I grabbed my disguise and hurried in to them. I didn't give a rat's butt if they saw anything they weren't supposed to. I was more concerned about Dtv. Ed finding us. It sounded like baldy was awake and spilling out his helpless end of the fight.

"You're a girl?" I heard a small voice ask me. The blonde's blue eyes were now locked on me. "Ya, and you're a boy." I said smugly tying my boots then straightening my outfit. I checked the mirror to make sure I looked like a gothic punk rocker. "Are you 'Sniper'?" I guess the expression on my face gave him his answer. Shortly after he followed it with, "You're a girl... I've been idolizing a GIRL". I grinned and told him not to worry, that he'd get over it.

Then I asked them their names and ages. The blonde answered for both of them as the brunette hand signed his response without realizing the blonde did it for him. I guess he was still a little shell-shocked.

"This is William, he's 6 and I'm John Doe, I'm 5." Then without warning, William stepped up and signed a question. _"What's your name and how old are you?"_

I cracked a smile at how they leaned in to hear me, so I told them. "My name is Nis'e and I'm 16."

I thought they were going to hit the floor. They were shocked at my age. Then I looked over at John I didn't like that name. It was something the morgue gave unidentifiable people. "Ya know Blondie I don't like your name…William I like but John Doe seems so impersonal. What do you think of Shawn of Thomas?" he looked at me blankly for a bit then shrugged his shoulders.

Will stepped forward and signed _'I like both.'_ I thought about that for a bit then smiled. "Ok how dose Shawn Thomas sound?" the kid smiled back "I like it."

Then I managed to sneak us all out…

--

**Storm Shadow's POV**

Nis'e said she would find us a home with parents who cared for us. After two years she quit looking and we were calling her mom. It started off as a joke she keep nagging us to clean our rooms and stuff. So, to tease her I would tell her 'yes mom' and William joined in.

Surprisingly, she never seemed to mind. Being a teen and all one would think she would have had a fit. But she just started introducing us as her boys. That was the start of our morbid little family. Uncle Hacker, Mom Sniper, older Brother Will and younger Brother Shawn, ya we were some family tree. All of us living on a little island mom purchased with her millions. It was great. There was no one else for miles. Other than Mom and Uncle Hacker's friends, that would come to visit.

That was the first time we met our dad, we just didn't know it yet. He was one of mom's friends. Well actually, he was more than a friend. He was also the first ninja we had ever encountered. He explained that he belonged to a clan called Arashikage. The head of said clan didn't approve of mom so he would make excuses that he was on vacation at Hawaii, so he wouldn't attract suspicion.

I don't think it worked well.

Since Will and I had adopted her as mom we decided we didn't like any of the men that tried to court her and we became nightmarish little pranksters, trying everything to drive them away. He was no exception, but being a ninja he got out of a _lot_ of our ideas for pranks for him. That left the three of us guys glaring at each other from across the dinner table. I remember mom laughing her butt off over it. She said we belonged together.

Sadly, shortly after that visit, she had to leave us with him. A month after that every news channel all over the world was talking about the death of the greatest assassin ever…

Mom was dead.

I was 7 years old and I wailed like I was 3. I was devastated. Dad was the only one that knew her secret and was sympathetic, but the Grand Master. The head of the Arashikage clan couldn't understand why we chose to mourn 'Sniper' in such a way. Mom hadn't shown up for three months after promising to be back in a few weeks. I think he figured it out.

Shortly after that he allowed dad to adopt us. We became William David Arashikage and Shawn Thomas Arashikage. We started training in their dojo and became ninja. After that we were known as Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

In the year 1994, I was 10 and brother was 11. We were official ninjas then, when out of nowhere a woman showed up. She stalked us for a week until I got pissed enough to confront her. I nearly died, it was mom! She wasn't dead. She faked her death, for us. She and Hacker planed it all out. She did it so she could raise us, responsibly she said. We were so happy we didn't care what Grand Master thought.

That was a big mistake, I guess.

Turns out, Grand Master _really_ didn't like mom all too well…well not at all actually. And when dad told her he had adopted us legally she seemed sad but happy over the fact. Later, against Grand Masters wishes, she signed our adoption papers and legally became our mother. We would stay and study in school and at the dojo and on all the American and Japanese holidays Dad took us out to Mom's Island to visit.

You want me to move forward to 1998?

I was 14 then and Will was 15. We both had girlfriends at the time and we were making straight A's as students and we were two of the most feared ninja out of the Arashikage dojo. Thanks to one of Uncle Hacker's friends we were also surfing fanatics.

We spent a whole summer at Mom's Island and Ret Weavers taught us to surf and taught us all about lifeguarding. It was a great year for us…

--

**Snake Eyes POV**

Well let me see now, Mom had decided to keep us as her own. And Shawn and I decided we didn't like any of the men mom dated, so we pranked them away. We learned the hard way that ninja's were_ really_ _hard_ to scare off.

…

I would chuckle about that but it's hard to hand sign.

Mom left us with Shane while she went to do her 'Sniper' thing. One month later, all the news stations were announcing 'Snipers' death. Shawn and I paled, we sat in utter silence. I got sick to my stomach. Brother and I ran to our room and cried. Grand Master didn't like the idea of us mourning an assassin like that but he figured out why when mom never came back.

Let's see 1994. We were being stalked by a woman. It turned out to be mother. We were ecstatic to see her. I was speechless.

…

Well you know what I mean.

Grand Master was not at all pleased to see her, but she ignored him. It was probably why he didn't like her.

You want to know about 1998? I was 15 and dating Celeste Cabbit, and Shawn was seeing Lunette Peterson…um…Well, Shawn just told you all about that, you really don't need me to repeat it, do you? Besides everything that happened that year was good.

Ret Weavers? He was a lifeguard and loved to surf he taught us one summer at the Island. We were sad to find out he died on his job. He was rescuing someone from an undercurrent dragging them out when a shark hit him and pulled him under…

--

**Nis'e's POV**

Ya in 1991 I decided that in order to raise the kids properly, Sniper needed to die. Hacker and I planned out an elaborate scam to do myself in. Ya it was a little gruesome and I had to stay hidden for a year because someone actually got a picture of me back when the boys were 5and 6. The pic is too far away to really see anything but, if you could, you would see the boys clinging to my legs. It was enough to make me paranoid, but hey it worked, the world thinks I'm dead.

Well, Sniper anyway…

What'd I do with my weapon? Well then, I'd be telling now, wouldn't I?

Ya, I was a little hurt when I finally got back to Japan. I was happy and all that Shane adopted the boys, and they did have the best of every thing. Even though I was able to afford too give them more, with _my_ budget.

Still, everything worked out well. The boys had a family and education and they visited as much as possible. And I adored their girlfriends. Too bad Shawn and Lunette broke up after graduating High School…

--

**Storm Shadow's POV**

In 1999, William finally asked Uncle Hacker to help him search for his sister. All the avenues Will ran came up short. But what Hacker found shocked us both.

Turns out I had an older brother too. Our older siblings had managed to meet and fall in love, they had a daughter they named Jade.

They were on there way to Japan to meet up with us. Jade stayed with a friend so she could attend school, she was 7 then. There was a bad storm that night and the plane they were on crashed…everyone died.

I never even met my brother, so I can't say it devastated me, hurt maybe. Will on the other hand…he was hardly eating and barely drinking. He hardly moved around at all. He was like that for a month. He was getting so sick, pale and thin I begged him to snap out of it. Then a social worker and two lawyers showed up. They played a video will that our siblings left behind. They made it just before coming to see us.

The nuts gave us custody over our niece Jade in the event of their deaths. Of course the social worker and her lawyers were against that idea. I mean really, who leaves a 15 and 16 year old custody of a 7 year old? Still, she was family and I noticed the look on Will's face, he was happy. So I agreed that we would take Jade. Maybe her being around would snap Will out of his grief and start him eating again.

To everyone's surprise, Jade did more than just snap him out of it, she slapped him out…no literally, slapped him out of bed. She was an adorable kid extremely intelligent for a 7 year old…I mean scary intelligent. She breezed through all of her training and became one of the youngest shinobis ever to pass the Arashikage clan tests.

Jade also boasts the hardest hits. It hurt to have to train her, every punch and kick she had was backed with power. I was always surprised that my ribs and jaw never broke when I sparred with her. Today I pretty much avoid having to spar with her, by any means necessary.

…

Yes, that means I run from her. Will does the same thing and yes we know it's childish, but her punches hurt…dont look at me like that.

--

**Snake Eyes POV**

I was fed up with all the dead ends I kept running into trying to find my sister so I asked Uncle Hacker to help. I didn't expect him to come back with her life story.

And to Shawn's surprise my sister had married his biological brother and had a daughter…we had a Niece named Jade Halunc.

They were on their way to Japan to see us when their plain was struck by lightning and crashed.

I felt so alone, I knew I wasn't but I still felt that way. She was all I had left of my old family. I got so depressed I made myself sick. Then a social worker and two lawyers showed up and played us a video explaining that they had left Jade in our custody. I was so happy and even happier when Shawn agreed for us, that we would take her.

I was still a little sick and depressed and I stayed in bed until late in the afternoon.

After Jade had gotten acclimated to her new surroundings she marched her way into my bedroom and demanded I get up. I leaned on my elbow and smiled at her. I thought she was just being cute, then she slapped me…I just blinked at her, I was dumbfounded. Then she smacked me again only harder, I got up in a hurry when she reared back for another…

--

**Nis'e's POV**

In 1999 Willie asked Hacker to help him find his sister. Hacker ended up finding more than just her. He found her husband and their daughter too. The boys were so excited to meet them. I was happy for them but then the plane crashed. Shawn was a little disappointed but Willie made himself sick. I couldn't stand seeing him like that so I made a few _suggestions_ to the people looking after Jade. They sent Jade, her social worker and two lawyers (one for the boys and one for the social worker) to Japan. Jade stayed and after I gave her my permission, she s_napped_ Will back to his senses.

--

**Jade's POV**

Of course I was heart-broke, my parents died. But I didn't see what brooding over it was going to accomplish, besides Uncle I did enough of that for all of us.

Who's Uncle I? Oh that's right I haven't met you until now, that's what I call Uncle Snake Eyes, get it I for Eye.

Any way I got tired of him moping around all day. So after asking their mother, I decided to _motivate_ him. For his own good of course.

--

**Storm Shadow's POV**

…Lunette? We were 14 when we started dating and 18 when we graduated. She became my world, I adored her…I…had planed to…propose after graduation, but she had something on her mind so I insisted she talk first.

She informed me she'd been accepted into a wonderful college back in her home state in the U.S., she was studding to be a veterinarian. The look on her face told me the pain she was in but she continued to explain. She didn't want to go through a "long-distance-relationship" only to find one of us slipping away from the other…

She didn't have to beat around the bush for me to understand she was sincere. It wasn't until after she had left that her best friend Celeste told me she changed her mind but never said anything…just gave me a hug and a kiss good-bye. I guess she thought it was for the best, after all, long-distance-relationship were rumored to fail miserably.

I was foolish…no blatantly ignorant not to chase her down and beg to start over, but I didn't…

I refused to admit I was depressed and instead of caving in on myself I threw myself into training. Day in, day out that's all I did. The Grand Master took Jade away to begin specialty training. When I wasn't training I was at work, meditating or sleeping due to the exhaustion. I was 20 and I looked like I was 40. Will joined the army that year, said he wanted to do more for people who needed it.

I was dragging my sorry carcass back to the dojo from across the cherry blossom field. I was so tired I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me, so when the yard in front of dojo exploded due to the aircraft that crashed there, I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in a bright white room I looked closer and discovered that it was a hospital ward for Cobra. The only nurse in the place noticed I woke up and went to get some business looking representative who just so happened to want to talk to me.

Whatever meds they had me on must have been great because I let him yammer on and on about Cobra. According to them it was G. who was responsible for attacking the Arashikage dojo. I informed him that it was an accident that the plane crashed there. He then tried to reason with me that it crashed there for a reason.

The meds were really good apparently before I knew what I was saying I had agreed to work for Cobra Commander. It would be another three months before I would run into William. It was on a battle filed against the Joes., I almost didn't recognize him. His outfit had changed dramatically from loose to form fitted. He recognized me though. He managed to run up and began signing. Wanting to know what had happened to me and all.

I let the lie Cobra had told me blind me and I let my rage control my emotions and actions. I back handed him across the face and demanded to know what he was doing with the enemy. He countered with the same question. That was the beginning of the biggest family feud the world had ever seen…

--

**Snake Eye's POV**

It was 2002 when we all graduated and unfortunately the girls we were dating had to go home. Celeste was on her way back to Honolulu to study for her real estate license and Lunette was off to Kansas State University School of Veterinary Medicine. Celeste and I are still together. Why do you think I go to Honolulu for my Vacation's all the time?

Unfortunately, Lunette thought it would be better for her and Shawn to break up. She didn't think a long distance relationship would last. Sadly to say, that left Shawn beside himself. He started training and when that wasn't enough, he went out and got a job as a shipping and receiving stockman. There were long hours involved and I think that's why he took it.

Then one day I had just come home to visit from boot camp when a plane that Cobra had forced down crashed right in the front yard of the dojo. I was so close that I was knocked out. I woke up to find Jade sitting next to me, I asked her were Shawn was. She said they couldn't find him.

I was asked to join G. shortly after that. Three months later I found Storm Shadow working with Cobra. I was shocked and confused, to say the least. I managed to get across the battlefield next to him then asked what he thought he was doing with the enemy when he asked the same question after smacking me.

He was confused as to who was right or wrong and I knew nothing I said was going to change his mind. He would have to learn that for himself. So reluctantly, I didn't interfere with that.

It was the beginning of a huge family feud.

--

**Nis'e's POV**

Ya, it hurt to know I couldn't help much and it was a pain to see Shawn so depressed. But it's not like Lunette didn't keep track of him. I was really concerned when he disappeared during the plane incident. Hacker did everything he could to find him, even broke every law out there and even rewrote a few.

I was relived when Willie told me he found him. I was well prepared to bring 'Sniper' back from the dead but decided to listen to my own advice for a change. I was always telling the kids "Everything happens for a reason."

…

I learned to hate those words…

--

**Jade's POV**

The whole plane crashing into the yard thing was a bit of a surprise but not as big as Uncle S coming up missing. Thankfully he was still alive, brainwashed maybe, but alive.

Yes, I went to visit him often. Cobra Commander was quite polite about it, if he didn't approve he hid it very well. Personally, I think he enjoyed having an intellectual there that could scare off his dimwitted lackeys. I noticed that half the base would disappear during my visits. The Baroness and I enjoyed talking about men, outfits and other things so I really had no reason to dislike her. I think she just missed having an intelligent conversation, being surrounded by men most of the time…

--

**Storm Shadow's POV**

I suppose mother could have stopped us if she'd wanted to. I wish she would have some times, but I suppose she had her reasons. She _always_ explained to us that "Everything happens for a reason." I was even more surprised that Jade didn't intervene and stomp our asses into the ground. Though she did make a comment about "The bigger picture", whatever that was supposed to mean.

I never could figure out how her brain worked. Did you know that just two year's ago she was visiting me and Cobra Commander had pissed her off, in two days she took complete control of Cobra?

She tossed the Commander in one of his prison cells and replaced the rest of Cobras high command with her ninja team from the dojo. They didn't attack anything or anybody but they did hire a lot of competent people. They all had experience in what they were hired to do. And they were making money, lots of it, legally. Then Cobra Commander and the rest of his staff pleaded with her and apologized for making her mad. After that she gave everything back.

Surprised all of us really, but she never intended to do much with Cobra to begin with. She just wanted to teach them not to piss her off.

--

**Snake Eye's POV**

I don't know why mom never stopped us from fighting. And Jade would visit Storm Shadow no matter if I liked it or not.

…

No…I didn't know she took over Cobra.

Though, if he made her mad enough, then I wouldn't put it past her. She had the brain and the brawn to do it.

**Nis'e's POV**

I guess I could have stopped them, but Shawn still would have blamed the Joe's and refused to listen to his brother.

Ya, I knew Jade did that, she called me to see if I wanted to help.

I was a silent partner of course. Besides she got the information she needed then bailed…

Everything happens for a reason, ya know.

--

**Jade's POV**

What? So I took over Cobra, wasn't very hard to do by the way. Anyway, I needed access to all of his files he kept and it was the easiest way around security. I called in my team from the Arashikage dojo. I needed their help, especially Hack's. She just so happens to be Uncle Hacker's daughter and is just as smart as he is when it comes to computers and such.

Hack found the file I wanted and cleaned it up for me. Uncle S's birthday the next year was going to be awesome. All of my little pawns were falling into place and if I knew my Uncles the way I thought I did then their feud was going to end…

--

**Storm Shadow's POV**

One year later in 2008, I was going to be 24 soon and Jade came back to visit just long enough to give me a gift and then she left. I opened the gift and played the video that was in the box…it was very eye opening. I learned for the first time what really happened during the plane crash at the dojo.

Needless to say, that was when I handed in my resignation. Then Will talked me into coming to G.…

--

**Snake Eye's POV**

Jade called me and asked me to come to a secluded Island to pick her up. When I got there I found my brother instead and a Cobra tower that was in flames. He said he quit Cobra and not to bug him about it. Then he bowed and apologized for not listening to me from the start. So, I drove us back to shore silently.

I was so happy, he came to his senses and our feud was over.

…

Are we done?

--

**Nis'e's POV**

Jade gave him his gift and it opened his eye's. Sure, his resignation from Cobra was a little extreme but with those half-wits it's almost mandatory anyway. I couldn't be happier both my boys are healthy and where they belong. What more could a mother want…

Ok, grandkids before I'm dead would be nice…!

We done here?

--

**Jade's POV**

Yes, I admit, I didn't think Uncle S would go that far to resign, but you got to admit, blowing up a Cobra base all by himself was pretty impressive.

…Grandkids huh?

Well, if a certain letter gets to a certain Veterinarian…

Are we finished?

--

**Storm Shadow's POV**

I wanted to keep my condo in town and it was the only job I could find…

…

What?

Are we done yet? I have laundry that_ needs_ to be washed before it mutates.

…

No, seriously, I was in Mindbender's lab last week.

--

Later, in Duke's office "So, Psyche-Out, how did Storm Shadows psychological evaluation go? I know I shouldn't be asking because it's confidential and higher up than me, but I couldn't help noticing you asked him to bring his family."

Psyche-Out groaned and rubbed his temples before responding. "I think, after that, I need to see a psychiatrist."

Duke watched him walk away but before he was to far away Psyche-Out turned back to him. "I can tell you this much. Don't go pissing off Mom and little niece, Jade!"

Duke looked on in confusion as he walked away. "Hmmm…I wonder why he said that." He muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway, trying to figure out what Psyche-Out was talking about.

End.

So, was it horrible? Or did you like it? Pleas review for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jade's Letter"

Reacquainted

By R.S.W.D.W

Beta-ed by Apple Blossom

A companion piece of Storm Shadow's Evaluation, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN G. IN ANY WAY OR FORM. I do own Lunette, Frank, Janet & Jade.

**Summary:** JADE: Well, if a certain letter gets to a certain Veterinarian...

Somewhere in Fort Worth, Texas a young, shapely, beautiful woman with long curly brunette colored hair dressed in doctor's scrubs is sitting at a small round table nibbling on her lunch and looking over her mail. Her neighbor, who works with her, brought it to her with the complaint that the mailman couldn't read numbers.

There were two bills and one fat envelope, she put the bill's away and opened the mystery letter. Inside she found two sponce sheets for Denver Colorado, one for a fully furnished flat the second for a fully furnished Veterinarian office. Both of which are very affordable for her.

"Humm that's odd, why would I get this?" she said aloud to herself. "Better yet, who would send it to you, Lunette?" a handsome young blonde man with slim shaped glasses asked. "Hu? Oh hay Frank, I'm not sure. They didn't leave me a note or a name." She informed him, Frank motioned to the sheets in an asking manner. "Wow, this has everything a practice needs. Just needs the people, and it's really affordable." He looked over the second and asked her "So, you gonna take the chance?" She looked at him mildly concerned. "I don't know..."

"Aww, come on you can so afford this." He ensured her. "Afford what?" A petite blonde ask sitting at the table with them. "Hi Janet." Lunette offered as Frank handed her the papers they were discussing. Janet read over them then asked. "Hay, Lunette didn't you say you had family in Denver?" "More next door to it, but ya." Lunette responded. "Then you should definitely go for it, at least look into it." Janet encouraged. "Ok, ok, I'll look into it. I have some vacation time coming and I'll call the agency tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere, at G. headquarter, also known as the Pit, several new members are celebrating their one year anniversary. Storm Shadow, who is one of said persons, had agreed to a one hour jog around the base with Kamakura, then meet up with Jinx to spar with her for half an hour and then a one hour meditation session with Snake Eyes.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize he would be stopped every two steps to be congratulated by everyone on his one year anniversary. He was now half an hour late for his session with his brother and only made one-forth of a lap.

"Yo, Stormy congrats!" Ship wreck yelled to him as he drove by.

"Thanks!" He responded.

"Dude, congratulations." Footloose and Dusty stopped by to greet him.

"Thank you." Storm Shadow said politely.

"Jeez, that makes what, twenty people now?" Kamakura asked annoyed.

"It doesn't seem like we're going to get to finish our jog dose it?" He teased.

"It's been two hours and we haven't even made half a lap yet!" Kamakura steamed.

"Calm down...wait...what did you say, two hours? I was supposed to have met up with Jinx then Snake Eye's." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh don't worry looks like their coming to find you." Kamakura pointed to the side indicating Jinx and Snake Eyes walking towards them. "Quick start running." Storm Shadow teased smirking, though no one could tell because of his mask. "Hu?" Kamakura asked confused. "Nothing never mind." He rolled his eyes. "Sensei that wasn't a nice thing to say." Kamakura grinned.

"Thomas your lait! What's going on?" Jinx demanded with her hands on her hips. "I really prefer Shawn over Thomas." He pointed out dryly, really if it wasn't for her being a cousin he'd really have a fit. "Whatever." She growled. _"Why are you so late, Shawn?"_ Snake Eye's signed. Shawn opened his mouth to explain his situation but was ambushed by three lovely women he was on a mission with just last week. Cover Girl on his left arm, Scarlet on his right arm and Lady Jayne pressed against his chest wrapping her arms around his waist, as the three chimed together.

"Congratulation's and Happy Anniversary, Storm Shadow!" Kamakura slumped foreword indicating his frustration as Jinx and Snake Eyes blinked a donning understanding to there relatives tardiness. Storm Shadow smiled brightly as he looked over his teammates with their overly excited greeting. The three had been acting quite strangle ever since he taught them how to serf on their recon mission in Florida. Honestly women can be so confusing.

"So Storm Shadow how abought having lunch with us?" Cover Girl asked him tugging on his arm. "Ya!" the other two chimed excitedly. "I'd love to, but I was supposed to jog, spar and meditate with these three." He responded nodding his head at Kamakura, Jinx and Snake Eyes.

"Now that you mention it food sounds good." Kamakura commented. "You always think food sounds good." Jinx chided him then snapped her head to look at Snake Eyes along with everyone ells. Snake Eyes, who began blushing under his mask since his stomach chose now to embarrass him and side with his exuberant student, Kamakura, he signed to the others._ "Actually, lunch does sound like a good idea."_

"Well...lunch it is then." Shawn smiled weakly as the group of seven made their way to the mess hall, slowly. After all, everyone was still stopping Storm Shadow to congratulate him along the way.

The mess hall was busy and rowdy as usual, the group of seven made their way around with congratulatories given with every step of the way. As Storm Shadow's group finally settled down to eat and listen to the loud bustle of the mess hall. As they ate the room became deathly quiet as everyone stared in the direction of a cell phone ringing to the tone of "I'm a Little Tea Pot" in the vicinity of the ninjas and three beautiful women surrounding the white clad ninja .

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes looked at one another with half slit tired eyes.

"Is it you're phone or mine?" Shawn asked as Will checked his with a swift tap to see if his was vibrating then pointed to Shawn. He sighed then answered. "Hello Jade, what do you need?" "Why do you always assume _I_ need something? Oh, and by the way congrats on the one year as a good guy instead of a bad guy thing." the teen countered and implored her uncle. Then continued. "Anyway you know how we've been discussing the fact of when I'm free from school and the dojo and you're on vacation, that instead of renting a motel room for us that you need to get a home of you're own. Well, I found one perfect for us." "Really?" Shawn asked, eyebrow twitching lightly.

" Yes, in Denver, Colorado. Do you want to see it? It's a huge flat, has that open floor plan you love so much and..." "I trust you dear, I said what ever you decide I will get, but may I ask, why Denver?" Storm Shadow intervened. They had been discussing the apartment thing for some time now and he had told her to do the choosing for them he would just show up and sign the papers.

"Well for starters, it's close to the vicinity of Joe headquarters without giving up the location to Cobra. Secondly, it has an awesome college I want to go to." She explained. "...Oh..." was her uncles response.

0o0o0o0o0

**Two months later**

0o0o0o0o0

"So, ya all moved in now, hun?" Janet asked Lunette, the shapely brunette smiled and moved her cell phone to her other ear. "Yes, I just have to finish putting my dishes away and I'll be done." Janet giggled at her. "How bout your 'New Office? Ya all moved in to it too?" Lunette laughed "Yes, dear. I'll open the doors to it next week or the week after. I think after all the moving and stuff I want a good long break."

Janet quickly added her thoughts to the idea. "Oooo, yeah, make it the week after. I still have a ton of things that I need to go through before I can move up there to be your nurse!" Lunette laughed at her friend. "Thanks for coming on, I really appreciate it." "Not a problem hun, besides it puts me one state closer to my family, too." Janet giggled.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, Jade." Shawn had said for the umpteenth time, they were at the moment looking through the apartment Jade had found. She was giving him the grand tour, though he didn't know why he did say he would get the place if she found it.

"And over here it has two master suites but this one's bigger. In the back there are three other rooms, one can be a meditation room, one a training room and the other can be Uncle I's room." She said grinning, then walked past him into the kitchen. "It has a huge kitchen area and like I said it has that 'open' floor plan you like so much." she said this looking over the bar and into the living room area.

Shawn rubbed the bridge of his nose, the only thing he didn't like about the place was the twin building next door was so close...close enough that he could easily climb through his bathroom window into the neighboring bathroom window.

"Jade, I said ok. I would like to sign those papers now if I could." He looked at the realtor to indicate he was willing to sign them_ immediately_.

Days later, Storm Shadow had gotten his vacation request and spent the whole first day and half the night unpacking and decorating his new condo. He got up at around 8:00 in the morning, Jade was going to be there any time for her summer break from school and the dojo.

He trudged into his new master bathroom and turned the hot water on for a shower then turned to the Lennon closet to get a towel and washcloth. Not noticing he had left the window uncovered.

0o0

On the other side of the window, in the other condo, Lunette is enjoying her pipping hot bubble bath. She had left her window shade up to get as much light into the room as possible, she had been alarmed that the building next to hers was so close, but they reassured her that no one owned the apartment her bathroom and bedroom window faced yet.

0o0

Shawn had stripped and was in the shower washing off. Reveling in the fact that it was as quiet as it was, no Joe base evolving around him, no one screaming at anyone, no one screaming for him, no bombs going off accidently...no nothing, just his new quiet sanctuary. _Well quiet till Jade gets here._ He mused letting the hot jets of water soothe his tense muscles and rinse away the soap.

0o0

Satisfied that she was relaxed and clean enough Lunette sat on the edge of her tub, hair up in a towel, and let it drain as she applied body lotion to herself after which she wrapped a towel round herself. She stepped out on her fluffy rug with the intent to brush her teeth next, when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to look. She froze.

0o0

Shawn had finished and was leaning out of the tub to reach his towel, after collecting his prize he got a glimpse of something moving at the window and looked to see what. He, a seasoned ninja, froze.

0o0

Blushing crimson red they both darted for their tubs and shower curtains! Lunette breathed heavily holding her heart. _They _said no one bought the place yet! _No one_ was supposed to be there! _No one_ was supposed to accidently see her in her towel! _No one_ was...was...she took a deep breath instantly calming down. Was that...Shawn?

Shawn stood stalk still for a moment, then relaxed after his quick calculating brain yelled at him for acting like a pre-teen. Then a nagging voice keep telling him there's something familiar about that woman. After wrapping the towel round him he leaned out to grab his robe on the counter top.

"Shawn?" The voice was so quiet he almost missed it, his heart lurched, was that... He looked to her standing in the middle of her bathroom, a towel wrapped round her head a fuzzy pink robe wrapped protectively round her body. "Lunette?" He said her name just as softly as she spoke his. He stepped out of the tub, his hair dripping with water and an amusingly camouflaged towel wrapped around his toned waist and a stark white robe in hand.

She smiled warmly at him, not at all embarrassed as she was moments ago. The one person who meant so much to her in the past was next door to her now. "Hey, it's been a while." Her angelic voice reached his ears, his dreams ,his desirers stood just close enough to hold if it where not for the windows and wall's...and the 30 story drop...

"Yeah, it has been hasn't it? How have you been, Lunette?" God, he loved just saying her name as much as he did, and still does, her. She shivered. He was the only person that could put so much meaning into a single word and even more when it was her name.

"I've been good." She smiled and walked over to the window and sat on the chair she brought in so she could fix her hair and makeup. Shawn walked to his window and sat on the closed lid of his toilet. "So, what are you doing now?" He asked and she smiled warmly. "I'm a veterinarian now, I just moved in here a few days ago and I bought the old Veterinary Clinic two blocks down. How bout you, Shawn?"

Storm Shadow sat with his head propped on his hand at the windowsill, clearly enjoying her mellow voice. "Shawn?" Blinking out of his musing, he explained in a semi amused voice. "Hu? Yeah, um, well lets see, first I did nothing but train, then I got a job and trained, then I let Cobra talk me into joining them, then Jade gave me a video tape and shortly after I resined from them and for the past year I've been with G.."

After a moment of silent blinking she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cobra?" Smiling sheepishly he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, well, they're no one you need to worry about...So, um, what made you decide to move here?" He asked changing the subject. She smiled, she knew he was changing the subject so she let him. "Well, it was weird, I got an anonymous letter with sponce sheets for the Vet Clinic and this condo. My friends talked me into it and I do have family near by, so here I am."

"Someone sent you sponce sheets...anonymously..." He said rather than asked. _I wonder if Jade has anything to do with this? _"Jade!" He exclaimed wide eyed then jumped up. Lunette looked at him surprised then smiled._ He was thinking to himself again and Jade is probably behind it. _"So, Jade huh?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Um, yeah, I'm supposed to pick her up from the airport in a few, sorry hun, I gotta go." He disappeared into his bedroom to get dressed oblivious to anything he may have said and not noticing Lunette's blush. _Did he just call me hun? _

After fighting traffic for an hour, Shawn finally made his way into the airport to look for his niece, fortunately he didn't have to look far. She seen him walking toward the building and grabbed her bag to meet him at the door, leaving behind the group of boys who were trying to flirt with her.

"Hay, Uncle S how's it goin?" The teen asked giving him a hug. "I'm fine dear, by the way did you know someone bought the condo next door?" He asked with mild sarcasm. She smiled at her Uncle brightly and asked with the same mild sarcasm. "Really? I had no idea. Are they friendly?"

As soon as the two got home Jade raced to Shawn's bathroom, leaned out the window and began knocking on the other window. Lunette, who was sitting in her chair reading a book, heard the knocking and looked up. She then followed the knocking into her bathroom.

She smiled brightly when she saw the teen and opened her window. "Jade! Look at you, all grown up." Jade smiled warmly. "Hey, how are ya? Its been forever!" Lunette laughed. "Yes, it has been and I'm fine, sweety. How have you been?" Jade winked at her smiling mischievously. "Oh you know, the same old thing keeping Uncle S and I out of trouble."

Lunette faked a surprised expression. "My! You must stay busy all the time, dear." "Hey, I heard that." Storm Shadow said with amusement in his voice as he stood in the doorway, his niece glanced over her shoulder at him with a feral grin and he almost shivered at its implication. Almost.

"Hey Lunette, Why don't ya come over and have dinner with us?" She smiled innocently. "Oh, um..." Lunette searched for an appropriate turn down but found she had none and didn't want to say no. "Come on, its been so long since we last seen each other, it would be easier to talk to ya if you were in the same room instead of hanging out the window. Please." Lunette smiled at her warmly. "Well, so long as your Uncle doesn't mind." Jade whipped around to her Uncle who looked calm and collected on the outside, but knew he was hurt on the inside. "No, never. I don't mind at all."

"Ok then, I'll come over. What time?" Lunette asked softly and Jade spun back around to answer her. "Dinner will be ready at 7:00, ok?" "Alright, I'll see you then..." she began but was interrupted. "I'll send Jade over to wait for you in your lobby and she can walk you over." "Ok." Both girls agreed. Which in turn, left Lunette to fret over what she should wear. Jade worked to make her room look more hers, then sat at the kitchen bar to decide what should be for dinner, and Shawn running around cleaning and straightening what is an already clean and straight home.

"How does lasagna sound?" Jade asked as Shawn dusted a clean shelf next to her.

"Don't have any lasagna noodles." he sais quickly.

"Chicken Alfredo?"

"No sauce."

"Chicken Parmesan?"

"No chicken."

"Steak?"

"No beef or pork."

"Fish, salad?"

"Nope."

"...what do you have?"

"... Shit, I don't have anything! I haven't had the chance to shop for food yet." He stood still looking defeated. How was he supposed to invite the one woman he loved more than life to dinner if he has nothing to cook for her. "Ok, ok remain calm we have plenty of time to go shopping and cook before 7 it's only 11:30, so lets go." sighing in relief he grabs his wallet and house keys.

Standing in the elevator on their way down Jade grins. "Forgot it was only 11:30 didn't you?" Shawn smirks a simple "humm" as his answer.

0o0o0o0o0

Lunette was busy going through her closet looking for something she thought would be appropriate for the dinner. Then her phone rang, she rushed over to answer it and found Janet on the other end. "Hey girl, what's up?" she asked and Lunette sighted audibly. "Hey hun, I'm going a little nuts at the moment" "Wow, you really sound ruffled. what's wrong?" Janet encouraged her to vent her frustration. Lunette took a deep breath.

"Ok, so you have a guy that you absolutely adored back in High School and he asks you over to dinner and you don't want to dress to casual but not to sensual because he has his niece with him who set up the dinner but every thing you have is too formal like your going to an interview or a funeral or something! What do you wear?" She gasped for air after she was done.

After a few minuets of silence Janet finally spoke. "Wow, you mean their was a someone that important to you?" "What?" Lunette asked with irritation. "Well, its just that we've known each other since Collage and you never once dated anyone. I wasn't sure what that was but I didn't want to pry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I never offered the information and no one asked but yes, he was very important to me back then and I broke it off..." She explained but was cut off by an exasperated Janet. "You did what! Why, if he were that important?" "You know, that whole long-distance relationship thing?" Lunette asked. "Oooooh, I see. Well, when is the dinner?" the brunette smiled. "At 7 o'clock." "And what time is it now?" The blonde asked.

"11:46." she said flatly and Janet took a deep breath of her own.

"Ok, now listen closely deary. GO SHOPPING! Get a cute sun-dress or a cameo top with slacks or dark jeans with pointy toed hills. Now if you don't mind, I have to stay up all night to pack so I can get up there tomorrow!"

Lunette laughed. "What happened to taking your time so you don't kill yourself?" Janet laughed back. "Are you kidding me? I have so got to meet this guy!" Shortly after that Lunette went shopping and Janet started packing up her things in a frenzy.

0o0o0o0o0

**The Grocery Store**

0o0o0o0o0

"So, What should we make for dinner, Uncle S?" Jade asked scanning the isles at the grocery store they had entered and Storm Shadow looking just as confused as he did earlier. "I have no idea...What do you serve for a dinner date now days anyway?" Jade pondered the question for a moment then suggested. "How bout some lemon basted salmon steaks, asparagus with cheese sauce and oven grilled new potatoes?" Jade said this as she grabbed each item and put them into the cart leaving Shawn to gawk speechlessly.

"Then for dessert we can have candied peaches?" She smiled at her Uncle as she inspected several fresh peaches. "Sounds good I guess, but, do you know how to cook what you just suggested?" She looked at him for a moment and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Cause I don't." She smiled mischievously at him. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't."

Shawn stared at her in confused silence for a minute then slit his eyes to glare at her in dawning understanding. "Who have you been cooking for? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." She smiled sweetly "Well if I have to tell you, then you're not a very good ninja now are you?" He continued glaring at her as they checked out.

0o0o0o0o0

**At a Clothing Mall**

0o0o0o0o0

Lunette tried on as many outfits as she could till she was happy with three different ones. One being a spring colored chiffon dress, one was a plain solid colored blouse and skirt and the last one was a summer colored tank top and dark blue jeans. She tried each outfit on again and stepped out of the dressing room to look at herself in the full length mirrors. She didn't notice the crowd of men that had stopped to watch her model the clothes until a concerned sale's clerk had intervened.

"Excuse me gentleman, but, if you're not going to buy anything then I'll have to ask you to leave so you're not disturbing the other clientele." The older woman looked the group of men over. Each had been staring at the tall shapely brunette since she walked in.

Satisfied with her choice, Lunette walked to the counter to check out. "Will that be all for you, dear?" the older clerk asked her. "Yes, thank you." Lunette smiled. The older woman looked at her closely. "You're new round these parts aren't you?" Lunette half grinned then responded. "Yes, that's right. I bought the old veterinarian clinic three blocks down." the old woman studied her then said. "Well, may I say for a veterinarian you're quite the vision. I dare say you single-handedly brought my store to a screeching halt with that super model look of yours." The old woman tilted her head toward the door were the crowd of men had been shooed to. All of whom were waiting for her to come out so they could attempt to talk to her or possibly land a date.

Lunette glanced at the doorway then paled looking horrified, she quickly looked for a way out without having to shove her way through fifteen or twenty men. Then spotted the costume jewelry on the counter. The sale's woman caught on and discreetly handed her a ring, a simple band with a medium glass diamond-cut stone. Lunette thanked her quietly and just as discreetly as a ninja she slipped it on her wedding finger. After she paid for her clothes and new ring she turned to go but the old woman gasped loudly a fake over exaggerate gasp grabbed her hand with the ring lifting it up so **everyone **could see and spoke loudly so even the men outside could hear.

"My! Darling! That's a beautiful engagement ring! " The crowd of men dispersed with their egos deflating fast. Lunette smiled broadly. "Thank you so much."

0o0o0o0o0

Storm Shadow looked over Jade's shoulder as she prepared the cheese sauce and explained how to make everything for the dinner. It's not that Shawn didn't know how to cook he just didn't know how to make fancy meals and to him this constituted as fancy. Besides, all he needed was someone to teach him just once, then he could repeat it himself whenever he wanted.

0o0

Lunette went over all her paperwork for her veterinary clinic she was going to open next week as she waited for her dinner date with Shawn and Jade. She mused to herself at how calm she seemed to feel. Shawn always made her feel unusually calm, relaxed and secure but overall he made her feel safe from the world.

Looking at the clock one last time, Lunette put her papers away and went to shower and get dressed. In the end she chose the solid colored blouse with the dark jeans and black heels. She put on just the smallest trace of perfume, she remembered that Shawn never liked a lot of fragrance. When he was a young ninja they trained him as a tracker, he always had an uncanny heightened sense of hearing and smell .

Unfortunately, his sense of smell left him sniffling and sneezing at strong smells, it was the biggest reasons why he always wore a mask it provided a filter for the overpowering smells.

Finished, she waited for Jade to come for her.

0o0

With dessert finally done and cooling Shawn began setting the table, Jade had made him purchase new dinnerware for four, it was nothing fancy but nice to look at. Jade, happy that her uncle had let her teach him to cook something new and drop the interrogation on her own love life, went to tap at Lunette's window letting her know dinner was ready and she would be over shortly to escort her to their condo.

At that Lunette made her way down to her lobby and Jade went down to get her. Shawn finished cleaning the kitchen area and mused to himself, the last time he had a real dinner date with anyone was with Lunette. It was the day before their high school graduation and he spent nearly an hour and a half cooking for a picnic for two. It wasn't anything fancy just a typical fried chicken dinner with all the fixings and two slices of chocolate cake. They went to the nearest park and sat under a cherry blossom tree and chatted happily. Shawn was snapped from his musing as the girls walked in.

"Thank you for coming over." Shawn said awkwardly as Lunette smiled "Thank you for inviting me." "Always." He smiled back with all his tense muscles finally relaxing.

The three sat chatting and reminisced happily as they ate. Lunette complemented the cook on a job well done as she enjoyed the delicious flavors. Done with dinner, Jade cleared the table of their plates and went to get the dessert.

"Oh! Ya know, I totally forgot the ice-cream." Jade said smiling sweetly but grinned mischievously on the inside. Shawn leered at her knowing she was definitely up to something. "I'll just go get some and I'll be back shortly, ok?" Lunette smiled and Shawn asked. "Do you need any money?" Jade, already at the door, said. "No, I have enough." and disappeared out the door purposely leaving them alone.

_Things are going great! Now, if Uncle S is smart enough to take advantage and get her back. Everything will be great and back to normal and he won't be so distant like he became after she left. _

0o0o0o0o0

Siting at the table admiring one another silently, Lunette and Shawn continued chatting.

"So, you're opening a Vet. Clinic next week, hu?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine, Janet said she would come up and help. She's still getting packed up. So, you're with G. now?" Lunette asked.

"Yeah, Snake Eyes and Jinks are there too."

"You're cousin Jinks?"

"Yeah, so..." He began and stopped.

"Yes?" She asked.

"So, I guess you had a lot of date's in collage?" He asked nervously.

"No." She said gently looking at her cup of tea.

_Yes!_ He thought to himself. "Why?" He blinked at his stupidity for asking.

Lunette shrugged and answered. "I just didn't want to..." she trailed off looking at her tea with a soft blush. "Have you?" She asked in return.

"No." Was his quiet reply.

"Why not? Im sure plenty of girls would have..." Shawn cut her off with a gentle reply that left her blushing.

"They weren't you."

Storm Shadow quickly left the table to wash the dishes Jade had just cleared away. Lunette blinking to clear her thoughts and followed after him.

0o0

Jade stepped out of the elevator just as her Uncle Snake Eyes was about to enter. They stood staring at each other for a moment then Jade asked. "Hey Uncle I, what are you doing here, now?" Snake eyes squinted his eyes at the harsh question. _"What was that for?_ _My vaccation was accepted and since Shawn invited me to stay here with you, here I am." _William signed explaining his appearance. Jade blinked then waved her hand to dismiss the tension. "That's awesome Uncle I, really, but you can't go up there right now."

William blinked back at her then asked. _"Why not? I'm tired and want to put my clothes away." _"Yes. Yes, you can do that later, but now you're coming with me to get some ice cream." She urged trying to pull him back away from the elevator. He spun around and hopped into the elevator with a smug grin on his face. _"I will be right with you after I put my bag in my room." _Jade rushed in to grab at her uncle and pull hem out but to her surprise he didn't budge. "No, you can't go up there now." She said as the doors to the elevator closed and they began rising. _"Why?" _Was his simple question.

0o0

Lunette walked up to Shawn, slowly rubbing his arm encouragingly then looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I've missed you, I've missed you so much it hurt to think about dating again. I didn't want to give you up, but my foolish belief caused me to call it all off instead."

0o0

The bell rang indicating they were at the 15th floor. Jade calmly punched the button, with her index finger, stopping their ascension in the small mobile room. William looked at her perplexed. _What are you doing?_ He asked his niece with confusion spreading on his face. "We can't go up there yet. "_Why?"_ He all but demanded then swiftly punched another button, when Jade moved far enough away from the console, allowing the elevator to move up again. She moved toward the console again but was held back

0o0

Shawn looked at her softly. "I only wanted you to be happy, if you wanted to be left alone and forgotten I would have done it for you. So long as you told me it would have made you happy, I'd have left this world for you." Lunette leaned in to him looking at him with deep admiring love. "I never should have broke up with you." She whispered as Shawn slowly began leaning down to her his eyes never leaving her full lips. "I never should have let you leave." He whispered back.

0o0

"No. No. No!" Jade berated.

_"Why?" Will asked._

"Just can't."

_"Why?"_

*ding*

0o0

Lunette leaned in closer to the blonde and their lips met in a tender chased kiss. Shawn pulled back slightly then with ninja speed turned, wrapping his arms protectively around her pulling her body flush to his. Kissing each other deeply, fondling and groping in a heated needy manner. Lunette moaned her approval as he moved down her neck and he gently lifted her from the ground walking and stumbling to his bedroom.

0o0

Jade looked up to see there was only two more floors before they arrived at theirs. She breathed in a deep breath then explained. "Uncle S has a date there and I just excused myself to go get ice cream!" *ding* "_A date? Finally, who is she_?" He asked, happy to know his brother was finally dating again. "Lunette! She moved in next door and I invited her to dinner and now I've excused myself from the scene." she said quickly trying to get her uncle to understand the urgency to not go in there!

0o0

Upon entering the bedroom the two frantically de-vested each other and Shawn laid her onto the bed. Continuing their lust filled attack on one another moaning and shivering with each new touch and sensation. Lunette wrapped her legs around Shawn's hips as he rubbed against her creamy silken body. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and his sides eliciting shivers from her lover. Their molesting become more frantic and heated with each new ticklish touch as their moans filled the room.

0o0

_"Lunette! Really, she moved in next door? Wow, what a small world."_ William mused to himself. The elevator came to a stop, Jade promptly plugged her ears with her I-pod turning the volume up all the way and turning around to face the back of the elevator. The doors opened and William stepped out and fished for his keys that Shawn had given him.

He opened the door and entered the condo but froze in place, accosted by the lewd noises coming from Shawn's bedroom, his honey brown skin turned a deep red as he blushed. Snake Eyes quickly drooped his bag and fled the condo to the elevator were Jade remained facing the back of the confined room. She only turned around and shut off her I-pod when the elevator began moving again, down. She stepped up next to her Uncle glancing at him sideways noticing the blush across his face.

_"Ice cream, ice cream's good very cold and distracting." _He said simply.

0o0

Raveling in the heat and friction of their movements, the lovers climbed slowly to their climax. "God...I lo...love you!" Lunette moaned as Shawn continued thrusting against her panting and lost in the moment. "MARRY ME!"

The room became silent again as they both stopped their menstruations both holding their breaths. Shawn could feel his heart pounding he couldn't believe he just blurted that out. He remained silent searching his head for a correction he didn't want, he wanted her back. "Um, yes." Was her quiet whispered response after a moment of looking into his face to see a mix of emotions; lust, apprehension, panic, love.

"What?" He asked clearing his mind and looking at her hoping he wasn't hearing things. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I said yes." Shawn looked at her silently shocked for what felt like an eternity. Lunette started to ask if he was alright when he suddenly got up from the bed leaving her shivering from the loss of his body heat. She rolled over to her side and propped herself up on her elbow and watched Shawn with confusion racing in her mind.

Shawn flung the door to his closet open and began rummaging through the misalliance stuff he had put there. Finding the object of his hunt he returned to the bed and fell on both knees holding the small box out to Lunette. He then opened it for her.

Lunette gasps at the sight of the simple gold band with a surprisingly bright and shinny four karat diamond. She picked it up glancing at Shawn's straight but flushed face and slid it on her finger. Shawn returned to the bed laying next to her and the two simply stared off at the wall and ceiling as if waiting for answers to questions. Suddenly, Shawn leaned over to the night stand grabbing his cell phone.

0o0

At the ice cream parlor, Jade and William were enjoying their sweet distraction when Will's cell rang he answered apprehensively after seeing it was his younger brother. Jade watched for any change in her uncles facial expression to indicate that it may be safe for them to go back to the condo. Only to watch her uncle in perplexed anxiety as he falls backwards off his stool.

0o0

While Janet was busy packing what few things she had left her phone rang and she answered.

"Oh hey Lunette I'm almost done here and I'll be up!" she said.

"Really, the dinner went that good?" she asked smiling.

"**He what?! You what?!" **She exclaimed yelling into the phone.

0o0

Somewhere on a remote island a phone rang to be answered by a one of it's four inhabitants.

"Oh, hello dearest." the woman said.

"So how's it going ?" She asked.

"Really!" She gasped.

"That's great sweety! Why don't you all come home for a visit I'd like to see her again." She smiled.

"Wonderful! I'll see you then. By dear." Nisei said hanging the phone up and turning to the others; Shane: the boys' father, Hondo: their uncle and Shane's brother, and Hacker: their adopted uncle.

She smiled brightly as said happily. "Shawn is engaged, to Lunette!"

The room was filled with elation's as they all cheered and agreed that it was about time Jade's plan they had helped with finally ended successfully.

end.


End file.
